The Rocket And The Protector
by Hawktalon the medicine cat
Summary: A new Team Rocket grunt begins his rise through the ranks, while a young man works with a group called "The Protectors" to rid the world of Giovanni and his syndicate of crime. Not yaoi. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

Warning this Fanfic contains more realistic criminal organizations, murder, gutting people like fish, drugs and alcohol, torture, robbery, suicide bombing, OCs, crime, child abuse, terrorism, swearing, and one sided lemon.

Prologue

Steel's POV

Steel looked at his handiwork and smiled as he saw all the blood had formed a huge R. What surprised him most was that all that blood could come out of one person, a 16 year-old girl. He then remembered the boss told him to be back at dawn.

While walking to the safe-house it began to rain "well at least it will turn my hair back to blonde." He thought. He remembered the night.

Start Flashback

He walked into the party looking for the defector girl, Maddy. She was a threat to the organization since she could tell the police. He quickly found her and started flirting; he couldn't remember what either of them said except for when she asked if he would walk her home because a weird guy was following her. He noticed a brown haired kid following them, "probably her boyfriend, I heard she's a slut." He thought. Half a block away he backstabbed her, literally.

End Flashback.

He got to the safe house a few minutes later. The first thing he was asked was if she was dead. He responded in a cold monotone voice, "I'm a Rocket." That caused a cheer from the other members.

Bronze's POV

He was panicking. The girl, Maddy, was under his protection. He had lost her. The party was full of people their age, and she had disappeared. He had seen her a few times, flirting with an ominous-looking kid. Then, they left.

He had followed, but kept losing them in the gargantuan crowds. Then, he heard what he had dreaded; a muffled scream in a dark alley. He was too late.

He never saw the boy again that night. But he knew it was him. His brown, short hair was soaked as he walked back to base in the current downpour.

He got inside and was bombarded with questions; 'Is she alright?' 'What happened?'

He looked up, and in a sorrowful voice, muttered two words.

"She's gone."

Only one phrase was heard among the silent crowd. "Those bastards"

Hawktalonofwindclan: Hi this is our first story

Tergabow: And as you may have noticed, the styles are different per point of view.

Hawk: That's because this is a joint story. I write as Steel.

Tergabow: And I write as Bronze. So, R&R.

Hawk: Please don't flame, or else I'll get the Rockets

Both: Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 1

Hawktalon: Hi and welcome to the Rocket and the Protector

Unknown Crusader: And it's time for suspense

Hawktalon: …meaning we don't kill people this chapter… I need to fix that

Unknown Crusader: I'll be back after I stop him. Anyways, enjoy this installment of The Rocket and the Protector. Oh, and before I forget…

**Disclaimer: **If the two of us owned Pokemon, we wouldn't be writing Fanfiction about it, now would we?

Chapter 1

One Week Later

-Steel-

_I hate my job; all I do is deliveries I want to kill, to maim, but most of all to stab a helpless victim in the spleen and move it up to the heart._

He knew he was a psycho but hey, he admitted it, which was more than most people. His most recent job was to deliver 2 tons of methamphetamine, and 10,000 "Game Corner" pokémon. He had permission to kill if required, so at least that was a plus.

-Bronze-

_I was so __**BORED**__. All I got to do since my failure was a long-term stakeout of the Game Corner until further notice. _

Bronze was suddenly jolted awake when his coms exploded into angry shouts. "Bronze, what the, wake up, what do you think you're doing? That deliveryman just showed up! See if you can find out what his cargo is." The Boss was talking to him directly. Oh, shit. "Alright, fine…. Wait, that's him!" Bronze spat out, choking on his own words. He couldn't believe his luck. The assassin was finally showing himself, and it was to get payback.

-Steel-

So apparently, the corner has a goods inspector now. 'Wait a minute,' he thought to himself, 'That was that shitty "Protector" that fucked up with the slut.' And he was about to inspect the cargo. "This is gonna be like killing two spearows with one stone." He said to himself with a malicious grin as he pulled his shotgun 'Billy' out from under his seat.

-Bronze-

The truck pulled up and stopped at the cargo bay, and Bronze started walking around for inspection. He was opening the doors to check the cargo. He was too distracted to hear the driver get out. Or the heavy steps heading to the back. He only realized that someone else was there when he felt the shotgun barrel against his skull.

-Steel-

Steel sneered at the sheer idiocy of the asshole he had in his sights… and wore it all the way to the pavement. Suddenly he was alert, his adrenaline pumping with anticipation of what was sure to be a kill. He darted to the shotgun almost in sync with the Protector. He got there first, Steel ducked just in time to avoid losing his head, but was clipped on the shoulder, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils, fueling his adrenaline rush and heightening his senses. He wrestled the gun out of the man's arms, and kicked him back a few feet. He fired directly towards his opponent, but only hit air as the man rolled into him. Steel's second shot went straight into the man's left arm, but instead of hearing a scream of pain, he hear only a grunt as the slightly-more-respected man pulled off his sleeve. Steel was surprised by the robotic arm, so surprised, in fact, that he was almost willingly tackled to the ground, but started fighting again when he saw the knife diving for his throat like a rabid Houndoom. He grabbed the man's wrist and pushed with all his might to stay alive, but for the first time in an eternity, he felt a blade of fear course through him.

-Bronze-

Bronze finally had him. The Rocket was going to die. He was strong, but Bronze knew he was stronger. The knife was slowly moving down, and it was only a matter of time befo- CRACK! – And suddenly he was on the ground, the whole world spinning. 'OK, so head-buts need to be looked out for' Bronze made a mental note to himself and sprang up to attack his adversary. By then, a few Rockets from the Game Corner were running out to help their comrade. They were quickly gunned down by his Bronze's pistol, while he was tackled by his original enemy. Bronze quickly kicked him off, and in an almost cliché moment, faced his opponent, Bronze with his pistol, and the man with his shotgun, neither flinching.

_The guys were just standing there, pointing guns at each other. They never blinked, but when the cars came around the corner, they looked at them, took one look at each other, and ran in different directions. I think one was a member of Team Rocket, and the guy with the robot arm was one of those Protector guys. Either way, it scares me knowing people like them are all over the region._

_- Celadon City Police Witness Report _

_Concerning the Game Corner Incident_

Hawktalon: Well, that was eventful.

Unknown Crusader: Yes, it was. Oh, and this is our first action scene, so I hope everyone likes it.

Hawktalon: And people actually died! YAY!

Both: So, read, review, and tell all your friends… or Steel is gonna find you. BYE…


End file.
